


Watching Over You

by FriskySalmon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Guardian Castiel, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 16:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2434697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriskySalmon/pseuds/FriskySalmon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"I’ll always be watching over you."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Over You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night_n_Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_n_Sky/gifts).



There were not many things that could kick Dean Winchester’s ass, apart from an annoying ghost virus, flying in a plane, and apparently the influenza virus. 

Dean rolled over onto his back and groaned weakly, his t-shirt and boxer shorts soaked in sweat. The flu hit him out of no where, and it hit him hard and fast. Within a day Dean was down with a fever, and Sam had no choice but to take his brother back to the bunker, tuck him into bed and leave him alone with canned chicken noodle soup, watered down apple juice and a loaf of white bread. Unfortunately they were half way through working a case, and Dean insisted that Sam go and finish their work without him, after all saving people’s lives was always Dean’s number one priority. 

Sadly this meant that Dean got to mope around the empty bunker, wrapped in a blanket, clutching a roll of toilet paper since they were out of tissues while feeling extremely pathetic and alone.

Dean coughed violently as he pushed himself into a sitting position, the sudden loss of heat on his sweat soaked skin made him shiver. He reached over the nightstand and grabbed his half empty glass of water, draining the last of the liquid in one big gulp. He wanted more, but was too tired to get to the kitchen. Dean touched the back of his hand to his forehead, then looked down at his moist t-shirt in weak satisfaction; his body had won and the fever broke, but he was left feeling weak like a newborn kitten. 

The room started to spin as Dean fell back into his pillow, he shut his eyes tightly and tried to will the nausea away, and was thankful that darkness slowly claimed his consciousness. 

===

The room came into focus slowly, Dean moaned and coughed as air tickled his parched throat. He rolled onto his side, pushed himself onto his elbow and reached for his glass, the water tasted like sweet springs and a breath of fresh air, soothing Dean’s sore, dry throat. He leaned back with his eyes closed, took a long deep breath, then bolted upright as he sensed another presence in the room. 

Dean’s head spun, but his senses were alert as he finally focused on the figure sitting in the corner of his room. His long trench coat bunched up under his long legs as he lounged in the only chair in Dean’s room. 

“C-Cas…” 

“Dean, you look horrible,” Cas replied conversationally. 

Dean tried to roll his eyes as his body relaxed once more, the sudden surge of adrenalin entering and leaving his system left him feeling even more exhausted. He sank back into his bed as Cas stood up and walked up next to him, pulling the blankets firmly around Dean’s shoulders. 

“I can get you more water if you’d like, or maybe something to eat?” Cas stood over Dean awkwardly, unsure of how to take care of someone feeling sick. It would be easy to just touch Dean and make the virus disappear, but Cas was kind of enjoying this weak kitten Dean. 

“...No, I’m fine,” Dean replied gruffly. “Just...just sit with me?” 

The lonely, needy look in Dean’s eyes made something seize in Castiel’s chest, and the Angel could only comply as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Maybe he should just heal Dean after all...maybe.

“Rest, Dean,” Cas whispered as he grazed two fingers along Dean’s forehead. Dean’s eyes fluttered closed, his voice fading as he mumbled something incoherent. 

“I’ll always be watching over you.”


End file.
